


A Thousand and One Dreams

by The Belle of La Rochelle (MimiDubois_1620)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 18th Century, 18th Century Lesbians, Adults only, American Revolution, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, carriages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiDubois_1620/pseuds/The%20Belle%20of%20La%20Rochelle
Summary: Erotic Vignettes that Parallel the events in my TURN Fanfiction, A Million Dreams.  The First One, Bella Note, was written as a Birthday Gift for Tav, who wanted to read more about The Widow Lacey and her Naughty Exploits.
Relationships: OFC/OFC, OFC/OMC, The Widow Lacey/OFC, The Widow Lacey/OMC
Kudos: 2





	A Thousand and One Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvsn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvsn/gifts), [Reinette_de_la_Saintonge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinette_de_la_Saintonge/gifts).

Bella Notte: An A Million Dreams Naughty Holiday Adventure

For Tav- With Love, Upon the Occasion of Her Birthday 

Sweet Christ! If she had to stand by and listen to another matron gush about what a lovely couple The Marquess of Kildare and the Countess of Kintyre and Lorne made she would go mad! She would concede that they did make a striking couple, what with his glossy black hair, her golden locks, his handsome face, her renown beauty, his elegant figure, her lush feminine one. How dashing he looked in his Scarlet Regimentals and how alluring she looked in her icy pink robe a la Anglaise. The bodice cut fashionably low, giving a delicious view of her creamy breasts.  
How Bella ached to kiss and caress them whilst the marquess played with her own. But it was not to be. Tom FitzGerald had made it abundantly clear that he was not about to share his heiress, least of with the likes of the Widow Lacey. The pretty peeress was not curious regarding what pleasure could be found in Sapphic pursuits mores the pity. The girl was intelligent and quick with the most delightful figure. Bella could only imagine how the countess would respond if Bella were fortunate enough to get her head between the younger woman’s legs. Stifling a moan, Bella fantasized about licking and frigging the Lady Mary’s cunny to a glorious orgasm whilst Tom FitzGerald watched the pair.  
But it was not to be, she mused with a disappointed sigh, making her way to her carriage, wrapped in her fur-lined cloak. She would be happy to get home. Connie would be there waiting to attend to her every need. Bella would be more than happy to attend to some of the maid’s own. Perhaps they would invite Francis to join them once again? His cock, though not long, had been thick. It, and his talented mouth, tongue and fingers had kept the mistress and maid amused for many hours that night. The trio having finally fallen asleep well after dawn, sticky and exhausted from their exertions.  
Perhaps she did not have to wait until she arrived home, she mused, as one of the footmen, a stocky handsome red head, helped her inside the carriage. Bella’s fingers pointedly caressed one of his thighs, implying her intent, a feline smile playing about her pretty mouth, eyes fixed to his crotch, where, she noted, he was quite erect.  
“Oooooh! Yes! Robbie! That feels so good!!” From a darkened corner of the carriage Bella could hear her new maid, Prudence moaning in pleasure whilst Bella’s footman, Robbie orally pleasured her. Lucky Prudence! She thought knowing from personal experience how talented Robbie’s tongue was.  
“After she orgasms, fuck her from behind, Robbie so she can eat my pussy!” Bella instructed, settling on one of upholstered seats of the carriage, lifting up her skirts exposing her treasures and legs that were clad in stockings and pretty garters, motioning to the red head to come into the carriage. “Come here, Ginger, your mistress wishes to suck your cock!” She ordered, positioning herself on her hands and knees, close to Prudence, whom Robbie was now fucking with abandon. Bella spread her legs wider, tilting up her pelvis, giving the maid access to her pussy, whilst Ginger quickly undid the buttons of his breeches, withdrawing a very large cock.  
“Come on, Pat!” Robbie encouraged the other footman. “Let her suck you dry!”  
“He’s right, Pat! Give me your cock!” Bella ordered, opening her mouth, moaning when he shoved it in. God! He was big. She began bobbing her head up and down, drawing him more and more down her throat, taking him all in, pushing her hips back, feeling Prudence’s tongue lock on her clit, licking it with quick fast strokes, until she orgasmed.  
“Prudence, you have pleased me so well, I have a reward for you.” Bella said, releasing Pat’s cock from her mouth, guiding it toward her maid’s face, moving out the way. She had changed her mind. She wanted to watch Prudence getting stuffed from both ends.  
“What of you, Mistress?” Prudence asked.  
“You will suck him until he almost comes and then your will shove him in my wet and waiting pussy, Prudence! If you are good, when Robbie is finished fucking you, I will let you sit on my face.” Bella told her maid.  
“Yes, Mistress!” Prudence enthused, watching Bella’s fingers tangle in her curls finding her clit, frigging herself from her place on one of the upholstered seats, whilst she watched Prudence with the pair of footmen. The scene was so wickedly exciting! “Play with my tits and eat my pussy while she sucks you. You can do that, can’t you Pat? You can fuck Prudence when Robbie is through or me!” She exclaimed, a delicious thrill running down her spine, imagining his fiery colored head against her dark curls.  
Pat did as he was instructed, burying his head between his mistress’s legs, his tongue licking over her folds, the pointed tip burying into her hole, moving back and forth, then up against her engorged clit, fastening his mouth there.  
“OOOOOOOHHHH! That’s it, Pat! Use your tongue! Lick me! Lick me right there! Oooooohhhh! Eat my pussy!” Bella encouraged him in his endeavor, watching Prudence suck him, as Robbie now fucked her from the front, Prudence laying on the floor of the carriage as he plowed her furiously, his cock flashing in and out of her cunt. The quartet moaning and groaning with their pleasure and exertions, Bella and Robbie the loudest because their mouths were not engaged.  
Bella came on a cry, pushing Pat’s face off her, moaning when he came up and stuffed her full of his cock. “Sit on my face! Let me lick Robbie’s cum out of you!” She instructed the maid, shifting on the seat of the carriage to accommodate her.  
Prudence knelt on the seat, so she was over Bella’s head. She lowered herself on the other woman’s face squealing with delight when she felt her employer’s mouth clamp on her most private of places, sucking and lapping greedily.  
“Mmm… He shot quite a load, didn’t he?” Bella’s muffled voice could be heard from between Prudence’s thighs.  
“Filled me full, he did. Just like you told him to!” Prudence said.  
“We will have to reward him, won’t we?” Bella asked, swirling the pointed tip of her tongue inside the maid’s opening, eager to lap up every bit of Robbie’s tribute from the other woman.  
“What do you have in mind?” Prudence asked.  
“Oh, I will think of something!” Bella assured her, pausing from her ministrations to respond, nipping at Prudence’s clit with her sharp teeth. “Trust me!” 

Meanwhile, inside Stirling House, The Marquess of Kildare was charming and slowly seducing the Countess of Kintyre and Lorne…


End file.
